


[Podfic] There Were Days

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fiction piece about Gwaine and how the relationships work in King Arthur's kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There Were Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Were Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453323) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> Recorded this back during the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang - along with Red Stones, Pizza Doodles, and the Watcher series that I didn't end up posting until now - but didn't finish editing it in time, then kind of forgot it was even done until about a week ago.

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

**Duration:** 5:52

**Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iwlo0ge79gr6iu2/There_Were_Days.mp3)(6 MB)

Click to stream/download the file.


End file.
